


Unforeseen Addition

by FantasyImmortal



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 | Luciel Choi's Real Name, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9882716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyImmortal/pseuds/FantasyImmortal
Summary: Saeran finds an abandoned kitten and ends up bringing it home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Requested ^^.  
> Saeran's POV
> 
> (again I'm sorry for jumping around my requests Y~Y <3)

                I chewed on the popsicle stick in my mouth as I walked down the sidewalk, savoring the last of the favored treat. I rolled it with my tongue to the other side of my mouth before starting to chew it again. The sun was setting and I was on my way home. I paused and held the stick between my fingers as I pulled it from my mouth to absentmindedly look at the bite marks before sticking back in my mouth. I heard the sound of giggling girls and tilted my head to look over my shoulder. Their backs straightened and their cheeks flushed. My lip curled in a sneer as I let out a quick breath, their eyes widened before they quickly turned away and scurried off in the opposite direction.

                I laughed to myself. There was only one woman in my life now that could handle my attitude. I closed my eyes and pictured _______’s face. A natural smile curled my lips and I opened my eyes slowly. Looking up towards the sky, I watching the clouds glide across the orange and purple sky. “Hmm?” I looked towards the bushes beside me when I heard a small mewling noise. Curiously I walked towards to bush and pushed the greenery back. My eyebrow cocked when I saw a small grey and white kitten. Its movements where jerky as it tried to move around. I straightened up and scanned the area around me.

                There was no sign of its mother and it wasn’t in a protected place so I assumed it was abandoned. I stepped back, the bush rustling as it went back to its original form. _Not my problem._ I took a few steps before stopping, taking the popsicle stick out of my mouth, and rolling it between my fingers. I heard the noise again and flicked the stick before turning back around and reaching down to pick up the small furball.

                I walked into the bunker, a hand cupped around the small bulge in my jacket while holding a small plastic bag full of supplies in the other. I cautiously looked around. If my twin brother found out I’d never live it down. I walked quietly to my room, constantly checking around me. It was strangely quiet. My suspicions rose when I made it to my room without incident. “Something’s not right.” I opened my door and felt a vein in my temple pulse when a wave of streamers covered my head and shoulders. “….and there it is.”

                I walking into the room and saw my brother, Saeyoung standing in the middle of it. “Surprise!” He exclaimed as he threw his hands in the air. He held something out to me. “It’s National Cook A Sweet Potato Day! C’mon let’s go cook it!”

                I pulled my arm away from his as he reached out to link it with his own. “Dude get the hell out of my room, and take these with you!” I said dropping the bag and taking the streamers off me, holding them out to him. His shoulders slumped and he started to drag his feet as he walked by me. I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed. “Maybe later.”

                His back straightened and his eyes lit up excitedly before he threw a fist up into the air. I watched him with slight unease. If it wasn’t for us being identical I didn’t think anyone would guess that we were related. His eyes widened and his lips puckered in curiosity as he looked at me. “Hey, what’s that?” He said pointing the small bulge in my jacket.

                “Nothing. Get out!” I kicked the door closed as his curiosity grew. Reaching out I locked the door, and listened as his footsteps faded. Breathing a sigh of relief I held onto the kitten as I took off my jacket and placed it on the bed fluffing it up a little bit before placing the kitten on top of it. I walked over to pick up the bag, holding one end of it I reached inside I took out a small feeding bottle and a can of milk designed for kittens.

                I twisted my hand around looking at the label on the can as I walked back over to the bed. I crossed my legs as I sat on the floor looked at the kitten as he tried to stand again, mewing quietly. I opened up the can and poured some of the milk into the bottle. I placed the can to the side and screwed the lid onto the bottle. Leaning forward, the mattress sunk in where my forearms rested. Putting a finger under his chin I tilted his head up put the nipple of the bottle near his mouth.

                The kitten took to it quickly and I found myself lightly petting its head with my fingertip. A soft purr came from him as he ate. My body jolted when I heard knock on the door. “Saeran, are you okay?” I got up quickly and opened the door and stuck my head out looking down the hall. _____ took a step back in surprise. “Saeyoung said you were acting fun _ny—“_ She let out the last bit of the word in a rush as I grabbed her hand and pulled her inside.

                “What are you doing?!” She said as she righted herself as I closed the door. “Awww it’s a kit—“ I reached out and covered her mouth with my hand. Feeling her jaw clench under my fingers she pushed my hand away and glared up at me. “What’s your problem?!” I couldn’t help but smile down at her as I recalled those giggling girls earlier. She looked up at me with wide eyes when I put my hand against her cheek. Tilting her head up, I placed a quick kiss against her lips before walking back over to the bed and picked up the bottle again.

                She sat on the bed beside the kitten and leaned back on her hand as she looked down on him lovingly. I put the bottle near his mouth again and he continued eating. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed _____ sit up. I glanced over at her and my shoulders squared. “What are you looking at?!” I snapped at her, feeling my face start to heat up as she smiled at me.

                “It’s just adorable to see you like this.” I looked away from her, squinting my eyes in a small glare. “Why are you trying to keep this little one from Saeyoung?” She asked me as she reached over and pet the kitten.

                “Because he’d never let me live it down and he’ll probably be like—“

                “I’m an uncle!!!!” My eyes widened in horror as my door swung wide open. I cursed myself for forgetting to lock it. I rolled my eyes as he practically pranced over and put his hands on my shoulder leaning over me to get a look at the kitten. “What a purrrfect addition to the Choi family!!” I shrugged him off me and stood up, grabbing his clothes.

                “I swear to God! If you continue with the cat puns….” I glared at him my anger flaring to the point I couldn’t finish my sentence.

                “I’m just saying we have four people in the family meow.” My fingers twitched at his second cat pun and I looked at him questioningly. He pointed over my shoulder and I looked back to see _____ had picked up the kitten and was talking lovingly to him. Cupping the kitten in her hands she held it up and pressed their noses together. The strength I held my brother with faded as my heart skipped a beat. I’d never tell her but she looked more beautiful than I had ever seen her. Saeyoung wrapped his arm around my shoulder as I watched her and the kitten. “We’ll be the most meow-velous family.” He said as he put his head on my shoulder. I clenched my fist trying not to angrily push him away as I watched _____. _I guess cat puns wouldn’t be_ that _terrible to live with._


End file.
